Tu joues trop à Kingdom Hearts quand
by nmfrter
Summary: Sequel de "Tu joues trop à Final fantasy quand...". Et croyez-moi, j'en ai fait plus de la moitié...


**_Voici la suite version Kingdom hearts de mon one-shot "Tu sais que tu joues trop à Final fantasy quand..."_**

**_Je tiens à faire mon petit disclaimer, Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas et si vous vous sentez visé, ce n'est que purement fortuit (et dites vous que la plupart des trucs que vous voyez ici, je les ai fait... Si je vois que c'est aimé, je continurai._**

* * *

1. Quand tu essaies d'acheter une Keyblade

2. Quand tu dépenses des centaines de dollars(Euro) pour acheter les costumes du jeu.

3. Quand tu penses que ta clé de maison est une arme.

4. Quand tu sautes sur des dessins en craie sur le sol en criant "Trinity !"

5. Quand tu imagines que tes meilleurs amis sont un canard et un chien qui parlent.

6. Quand tu as pensé de faire ta propre glace à l'eau de mer.

7. Quand tu essaies de faire ta propre glace à l'eau de mer.

8. Quand tu as réussi à faire ta propre glace à l'eau de mer.

9. Quand tu as essayé de trouver toutes les astuces te permettant de mettre ta glace à l'eau de mer sur le marché sans que Disney et Square te demandent de l'argent.

10. Quand tu as créé un quizz de Kingdom hearts qui est composé de plus de 500 questions.

11. Quand tu parles à la télévision pendant que tu joues.

12. Quand tu as réussi à rendre ta mère, qui est contre les jeux vidéo, accro au jeu…

13. Quand tu nommes tout tes animaux, trucs électroniques et n'importe quoi par des noms de Kingdom hearts.

14. Quand tu as acheté le manteau de l'organisation et tu te promènes partout en riant d'un rire démoniaque.

15. Quand tu commences à dire « Got it memorized ? » à la fin de toutes tes phrases

16. Quand ton ordinateur a un thème de Kh (sons, fond d'écran, curseur, écran de veille…)

17. Quand tu écris des fan-fics de Kh.

18. Quand tu dors avec ton boitier de Kingdom hearts 2.

19. Quand tu peux dire toutes les répliques de perso avant que ceux-ci parlent en anglais ET en japonais.

20. Quand tu dis les répliques du jeu à tout le monde… « Comme ça !! »(fait une face de poisson)

21. Quand tu essaies de faire un vaisseau avec tes blocs legos.

22. Quand tu modifies le garage de ton père pour le transformer en garage pour Gummy ship et tu t'achètes deux p'tits suisses pour construire des vaisseaux.

23. Quand tu t'assoies dans le jardin en attendant l'invasion d'Heartless.

24. Quand tu regardes les films de Disney, tu cherches Sora. Peut-être est-il dans le décor ?

25. Quand tu rencontres une personne avec un manteau noir, tu cries qu'il vient voler ton cœur.

26. Quand tu bats tout le monde en passant que c'est des Heartless.

27. Quand tu vois une grande source de lumière, tu commence à parler d'elle comme si c'était le Kingdom hearts et déblatère par-rapport au pouvoir des cœurs.

28. Quand tu continues à crier à la séquence de fin de Kh, malgré le fait que tu l'as vu 50 fois.

29. Quand tu perds tes clés, tu essaies de les invoquer à tes côtés, comme Sora le fait.

30. Quand tu as fait le tour du jeu 50 fois, mais tu le trouve encore intéressant

31. Quand l'Halloween arrive, tu te déguises toujours en perso de Kh.

32. Quand tu ouvres une porte, tu dis toujours « Ne sois pas effrayé » avant.

33. Quand tu cries pour que Donald vienne te soigner à chaque fois que tu te fais mal.

34. Quand tu te fais faire la coupe de Kairi.

35. Quand tu mets tes sous-vêtements mickey mouse, prend tes clés de maison et essaie de couper le bras de ton ami…

36. Quand tu as peur de dormir la nuit parce que les Heartless pourraient t'avoir.

37. Quand tu peux pointer le colisée de l'olympe dans le ciel la nuit.

38. Quand tu jures que les étoiles disparaissent.

39. Quand ta page de blog, de jeu ou ect, est dédicacée à Kh.

40. Quand tu peux jouer Dearly Beloved au piano.

41. Quand tu es à l'ordinateur et est face à la lumière, tu remarques que ton ombre est grande et menaçante puis tu tombes en essayant d'attraper ta Keyblade en papier mâché.

42. Quand tu achète six bouteilles de gel pour essayer de te faire la coiffure de Sora.

43. Quand tu te déguise en Sora pour une convention et un gars déguisé en Inuyasha te demande pourquoi t'a volé les chaussures de Ronald mc Donald…

44. Quand qu'à chaque fois que tu vois une fourmi, tu l'attaques avec tes clés de maison.

45. Quand tu réussis à avoir la Keyblade Riku, tu cries « OUVRE TON CŒUR AUX TÉNÈBRES !!! » et que ta mère arrive en hurlant que tu n'es qu'une vendue aux démons.

46. Quand tu entend la voix d'Ansem dans ta tête à chaque fois que tu presse le bouton « Submit » d'un site.

47. Quand tu vas dans des jeux d'eau et tu chantes « Dance Water, Dance !!! »

48. Quand tu passes tes temps libres à regarder tes posters de Kh.

49. Quand tu te promènes avec ton manteau de l'organisation en demandant leur cœur aux gens.

50. Quand ta partie de Kh2 fait 79 heures 24 minutes et tu considères que tu n'as pas joué assez longtemps dessus, magré ton lvl99, fini le magasin moogle, battu Sephy…

51. Quand tu manque de défi, tu décide d'essayer de battre Sephiroth sans te faire toucher et tu réussis (sauf sa foutu attaque imparable qui te laisse un point de vie.)

* * *

**_Avec l'espoir que vous ayez aimé, votre dévouée Nmfrter, grande débile attardée :3_**


End file.
